Do you Feel the Same Way?
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: Megaman is unsure of how he feels about Lan. Despite help from others, the only solution is to confront the one he loves. LanxMegaman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any Rockman.exe/ Megaman characters. They belong to Capcom and Ryo Takamisaki.

'Why?'

_Darkness surrounded him except for one picture. A young boy, at least a foot shorter than he was. The boy was crying, eyes closed. There was something familiar about him. Dark hair, unruly and unbound. A thin piece of fabric clenched tightly in his trembling hand._

_He reached out to the boy, brushing a strand of hair from the tear-slicked face. The young male only remained sitting, flinching slightly, almost as if he had never experienced something so gentle and caring. A hand took the boy's chin and gingerly tilted his head up. Eyes opening slowly to reveal brown orbs, shimmering with unshed tears._

"_What's wrong, Lan?"_

_There was no response. Yet, the taller form could sense something was disturbing the boy. To him, it looked as though the boy was being eaten away from the inside out. The male took the lithe form into his arms, cuddling him._

"_Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll do anything to protect you."_

"What?" Green eyes opened, staring meaninglessly at the ceiling. The navi pushed himself up off of the floor.

"Again," he mumbled.

Every night, he would have the same dream. There was no meaning. The navi was worried about his net-op. There was never a tear in his eyes or a pout on his lips. Only the overwhelming happiness and joy he had come to love.

"Oh well," he sighed. "Another day begun and things to do." The navi closed his eyes, really wishing he didn't have to do this every morning.

"Wake up, Lan!"

All that was heard next was a large thud against the floor and the frantic rustling of blankets. The navi could almost feel the pain of colliding with the ground.

"Oww! Megaman, why do you do that every day?" Lan asked, rubbing his back and standing up.

"Because, it's the only way to get you up."

"But, why now? You could have given me at least ten more minutes."

"I could of, and laughed because you were late again." he stated, putting more emphasis on again. "But what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

Lan just glared at his navi before quickly getting ready for school. Ms. Mari was likely to have a conniption.

And of course, she did. Lan was berated with her complaints about always being late and not doing his homework. Megaman just stood there, stifling his laughs, as hid friend got the tempests brunt.

Eventually, Lan was able to sit at his desk, taking out his notebook to show his homework, which he didn't do.

"I'd hate to say it, but I told you so," Megaman quietly laughed.

"Be quiet and go do something productive."

Megaman just smiled and logged onto the net. He did have something that needed to be done.

Protoman might be able to help him discover the meaning of his dream.

Please read and review.

Don't worry, there's more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Protoman!" Megaman called, as he linked into the red PET. Silver hair sliced through the air as the red navi spun around in surprise.

"Oh, it's you," Protoman sounded tired, but it was a chore keeping up with the amount of work he got.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," the blue navi chuckled before shrugging it off.

"So why're you here? It's not everyday I get a visitor."

"I actually came to ask you a question."

"Hm, about what? Protoman sounded interested. He knew Megaman was smart and usually kept a clear mind. Yet, the thing he found most intriguing was the uneasiness in his voice.

"It's about a dream I had last night. It, well, I guess you could say it scared me."

"You, scared?"

"I'm serious Protoman. I just need your thoughts on this."

"Sorry. I didn't think this would be so important to you."

"Yeah, well it is," Megaman folded his arms in protest. He was starting to get butterflies about the whole ordeal.

'Should I tell him? What if anybody else finds out? Argh! Why, why, why! Megaman mentally kicked himself. Not that it was helping any.

"Megaman?" Protoman stared at the blue navi, seeing that his eyes were uncharacteristically blank.

"Huh?" Megaman snapped out of his trance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. So, what was your dream about?"

"Um, it was about Lan."

"Lan? Did something happen to him?"

"Nothing happen in the dream, but he was crying."

"You do know that it's humanly impossible for Lan to cry."

"I know," he paused to think of what else occurred. "Lan was unresponsive to anything I said or did. Except for one thing."

"And what was that?"

"I hugged him. He felt so real and warm. His skin was soft and silky. And yet-" Megaman was cut off.

"I think that's enough."

"Hehe. Sorry."

"It's fine, but I think I know your problem."

"Really? What would that be?"

"Don't take my word for it, but I think you love him. And I'm not just talking friendly love. I mean passionately. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me."

Megaman was silent, looking at the ground and scuffing his foot.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

All Protoman got was a soft nod.

"You don't have to be afraid of loving someone."

"But Protoman, Lan's a guy. So am I."

"So, you shouldn't let that get in you way."

"You think so?"

"Go for it."

"Um, thanks Protoman. I mean it."

"You're plenty welcome. Tell Lan. I'm sure he'll accept it and you."

"Thanks."

And with that, Megaman left to tell Lan his secret.

**Please R&R**.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Megaman to get nervous. He sat watching Lan type at the computer, hearing a disgruntled groan come from the boy often. He was writing a five page essay on the effects of WWII; that of which he knew nothing about. It was the price for not being on time that whole week.

Megaman had no idea of how to tell Lan his feelings. If he interrupted Lan now, the essay would never be finished and his train of thought would be destroyed.

'I guess I could tell him before bed,' he thought, tracing circles on the ground with his index finger.

Megaman redirected his gaze at Lan when he heard the monotonous clicking of keyboard keys stop.

"Hey, Megaman," Lan spoke quietly and shyly, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yes, Lan?"

"Um, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

It was at this point that Megaman got excited. An anxiety was building in the pit of his stomach.

"I-," Lan flinched as he was cut off by a female voice, calling from downstairs.

"Lan, dinner's ready!" It was his mom, Mrs. Hikari.

Lan stood up, saving his essay data, and walked to the door. Before turning the knob, he looked back to the PET.

"I'll tell you when I get back."

He opened the door, softly closing it behind him.

Megaman groaned. Falling backwards from his sitting position and lying on his back, he sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"Maybe, we were never meant to be."

"Megaman? Hey, Megaman!"

"Unnn,"Megaman tiredly opened his eyes again, turning his head to see Lan, who had his head in his arms.

"Have a nice nap?" Lan smiled, looking tired himself.

"Sorry."

"That's okay," Lan paused, thinking of how to word his next sentence. "Are you willing to hear what I was going to say earlier?"

"Yeah."

Lan sighed deeply, a sense of dread washing over him as he truly realized the outcome it could lead to.

"I've felt something strange for a long time. At first, I didn't know what it was and it scared me. Yet, over time, it got clearer. I discovered what it was that drove me insane. This feeling was," Lan paused, afraid to continue. This loss of thought caused Megaman to mentally panic. Lan's senseless babbling was driving him to the point of insanity. He needed to hear those words his heart longed for.

"This feeling was of love. When I figured this out and who it was directed at, I feared this person would reject me and never look me in the eyes again. I got so sick over keeping it locked inside of me that I just couldn't stand it any more. So, here I am, ready to confess. Megaman, I love you."

Lan blushed, turning his head away from the navi. Megaman felt like he had been struck in the chest by an attack. A large smile grazed his lips as his feelings nearly erupted.

"Lan."

Lan looked over, surprised to see that his friend, now love, could speak after such a shock.

"What is it?"

"I love you too."

Lan's jaw dropped as he felt the same impact as Megaman.

"And I'm not just saying that. I really mean it. I've loved you for almost the last year and a half. Yet, I never thought you'd find out or feel the same way."

Megaman brought his hand up to the PET screen, showing his affection. Lan smiled brightly, gently putting a finger to the screen, matching Megaman's hand. The two looked at each other, a passionate connection forming between them. Neither moved or even fidgeted, not wanting to disturb the intimate comfort they now shared.

That was until the PET's alarm clock beeped, signaling that it was now 10:00 P.M. The boys jumped in surprise, but laughed it off. Lan got out of his chair and shut off the light as he climbed into bed, seeing as he was already in his pajamas. He had changed while Megaman was asleep.

Lan smiled, blowing Megaman a kiss. Megaman did the same to Lan. The young boy ducked under the covers to sleep as Megaman shut off the PET. Before going into stasis mode, Megaman realized the purpose of his dream. It's what Lan would have done if he was turned down. The crying and silence fit perfectly.

'Oh, well,' He happily thought, 'it's not happening any time soon.'

And with that, he went to sleep, a bright future shining with the morning sun, soon to come.

**Please R&R**

That's it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I now have confidence in my abilities to actually create a solid story.


End file.
